Kantuk
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [FugaMina] Pagi itu Minato mengantuk untuk melakukan aktivitas rutinnya di pagi hari. Tapi, terima kasih pada Fugaku yang telah menghilangkan kantuknya, dan berhasil membuatnya sangat malu di satu waktu secara bersamaan. Lagipula, kenapa Fugaku tidak bisa menahan diri sih? slash! rnr please


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair: Fugaku x Minato, ItaKyuu (slight), SasuNaru (slight)

**Warning: boys love, kiss alert, fluff, DLDR**

**A/N: halo, minna! Perkenalkan, saya Hansel! Sudah lama nyelam di fandom Naruto lalu berhenti sebentar, akhirnya saya coba bikin fanfic Naruto~ ini fanfic Naruto saya yang pertama, jadi maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, ya~!**

**=o^o=**

**Kantuk**

**.**

Pagi buta adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat susu hangat. Minato lebih suka meminum susu ketimbang meminum minuman apapun di pagi hari, meski terkadang susunya dia campur dengan kopi agar tidak mengantuk saat bekerja di siang hari. Bangun tidur langsung membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, lalu membuat segelas susu hangat untuk dirinya dan anak-anaknya nanti adalah rutinitas rutin yang menyenangkan.

Tapi pagi ini Minato kurang semangat melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya tiap matahari akan terbit tersebut, dia merasa lelah dan malas—mungkin faktor terlalu banyak bekerja agar akhir pekan dia tidak perlu larut dalam laporannya sendiri. Minato menguap, tangannya bergerak mengambil beberapa gelas dan sekotak susu bubuk, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lantaran menguap.

"Ugh, ngantuk," gumamnya sedikit mengeluh, mata terpejam sebentar seraya menunggu air yang dimasaknya mendidih, dia duduk di kursi makan dan menelungkupkan kepala sebentar, ingin sekali Minato kembali pergi ke alam mimpi.

Lelaki itu tidur ayam, niat mengusir kantuk malah kini membuka dan menutup mata lambat-lambat dengan uapan yang menyertai selama beberapa kali, dagu yang ditopang punggung tangan hampir merosot jatuh karena tenaga tiba-tiba hilang. Menyebalkan, memang, tapi salahnya sendiri tidur terlalu larut semalam. Minato mengetukkan ujung jarinya di permukaan meja, bersungut-sungut menunggu kapan air akan mendidih—rasanya waktu berjalan lambat lantaran mengantuk.

Dan sebuah tepukan di bahu bersamaan bunyi air yang telah memasak membuat Minato memekik kaget.

Lantas Minato menolehkan kepala ke arah sang penepuk bahunya tadi, netra safirnya menemukan seorang pria bersurai hitam memandangnya bingung. "Ah, Fugaku-san," sapanya masih mengelus dada, lalu berdiri guna menuangkan air yang masak ke dalam gelas-gelas tersebut—dan dia mengambil satu cangkir tambahan, "_ohayou_, Fugaku-san."

"Pagi juga," sapa balik Fugaku dengan tenang, menaikkan sebelah alis bingung melihat sikap Minato yang kurang bersemangat saat memasukkan beberapa sendok gula dan kopi ke cangkir, "kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

Minato terkekeh tak niat, "Tidak apa," jawabnya mengibaskan tangan, "hanya mengantuk saja."

"Kurang tidur?" Fugaku bertanya lagi, hanya dibalas dengan anggukan memelas dari Minato yang menyuguhkan secangkir kopi di depan Fugaku.

Rupanya Minato lupa bahwa calon besannya menginap di rumahnya kemarin dengan tujuan ingin mengakrabkan diri walau mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama. Meski begitu, anak-anak mereka, masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan muncul ke dapur untuk melayangkan sapaan pada Minato yang biasanya pasti akan memasak beberapa saat setelah membuat susu. Sepertinya Kurama dan Naruto masih berada di kamar.

"Fugaku-san mau sarapan apa pagi ini?" tanya Minato pada Fugaku, dia duduk di meja makan kali ini—persetan dengan etika.

"Terserahmu," balas Fugaku santai, meminum sedikit kopinya sebelum matanya bergulir ke gelas susu di dekat Minato, "cepatlah diminum, nanti segera dingin," peringat Fugaku.

"Sebentar lagi saja," Minato menguap lagi, "Kami-sama, aku sangat mengantuk."

Fugaku diam sebentar hanya untuk memandangi Minato yang memejamkan mata. "Pergi tidur lagi saja, aku bisa memasak untuk anak-anak," tanggap Fugaku agak gemas melihat ekspresi lelah Minato yang begitu kentara, dia yakin Minato pasti menolak sarannya sebentar lagi.

"Tidak."

Nah, 'kan?

"Fugaku-san duduk saja," tambah Minato berdiri lagi, "aku akan memasa—"

Fugaku sigap menahan Minato yang hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset kakinya sendiri saat akan melangkah, raut Minato pucat pasi memikirkan wajahnya mencium lantai tadi jika saja Fugaku tidak reflek bertindak. "Hati-hati," desah Fugaku yang ikut panik ketika Minato nyaris terjatuh, "lebih baik kau tidur saja lagi daripada ceroboh seperti ini, jantungku bisa-bisa berhenti mendadak."

Pipi Minato memanas mendengar penuturan Fugaku, dia merasa bersalah pada pria tersebut. "_A-arigatou_," balas Minato malu, melepas diri dari Fugaku yang masih mendekapnya, "tapi sungguh tidak apa!" Lanjut Minato menatap dalam iris sekelam malam Fugaku, mencoba meyakinkannya.

Berpikir keputusannya, Fugaku mau tak mau mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah." Fugaku bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab tidak untuk Minato—Minato selalu berhasil membuatnya takluk, "Asalkan cuci wajahmu dulu."

Minato nyengir, "Oke!" Dia membasuh wajah di wastafel dapur, beberapa kali mengusapkan telapak tangan yang basah ke seluruh muka.

Fugaku memperhatikan dari belakang, entah mengapa dia tidak tahan memandang Minato yang baru saja selesai mencuci muka dan memakai kerah baju sebagai handuk, mengelap wajah yang basah hingga bagian baju bawah terangkat—menampakkan perutnya yang ramping dan bergaris rata terlihat menggoda. Bulir-bulir air masih menetes dari ujung rambut pirang Minato. Fugaku ingin mengenyahkan pikiran menyerang Minato karena Minato calon besannya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Minato membuat lelaki bermarga Namikaze tersebut terkaget, "F-Fugaku-san?" beo Minato bingung, rona merah yang tadi sempat menghilang mulai muncul lagi menyadari jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, "a-ada apa?" tanyanya sangat gugup.

"Tidak ada," balas Fugaku pelan, melingkarkan tangan posesif di pinggang Minato yang duduk di pangkuannya, "aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya kemudian tepat di telinga Minato, menciptakan sensasi geli pada lelaki tersebut.

Rona merah makin menebal, Minato mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat sebab Fugaku mulai mengecup kecil perpotongan bahunya yang setengah kering. "Hentikan itu, Fugaku-san," protes Minato sangat malu, menatap Fugaku yang mematrikan senyuman tipis penuh arti dengan sebal.

"Tapi aku tak mau," Fugaku menarik Minato makin mendekat, akhirnya mencium bibir Minato lembut.

Minato terperanjat kaget akan tindakan Fugaku, tetapi dia tidak menolak sedikitpun, menerima ciuman itu dengan senang hati. Dia mengalungkan tangan ke leher Fugaku, mendorong kepala Fugaku guna mendalamkan ciuman mereka dan memejamkan mata—jelas sekali Minato menikmatinya. Cumbuan itu tidak menuntut, sangat menyenangkan dan kedua sama-sama terhanyut, beruntung mereka masih ingat kalau mereka butuh bernapas.

Fugaku menatap geli Minato yang merona hebat hingga merambat ke telinga, "Sudah tidak mengantuk sekarang?" godanya sedikit menyeringai jahil, Minato mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

"Ya," jawabnya agak ketus, malah mengundang kekehan Fugaku yang kini mengacak surai pirangnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali mempersempit jarak, napas sudah saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sampai akhirnya—

"Pagi, Tou-chan! Pagi, Ji-sa—"

Kedua Namikaze muda itu mematung di pintu dapur melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, _jawdrop _berat dengan eskpresi yang sangat _shock_. Sedangkan dua Uchiha muda lain di belakang kekasih mereka masing-masing hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

Fugaku, dengan rasa tidak bersalah, masih mendekap Minato dan melempar pandangan bingung pada anak-anak mereka.

Dan Minato?

Dia berencana menggali kuburannya nanti.

"M-MAAF MENGGANGGU!" Seru Kurama dan Naruto bersamaan membungkukkan badan beberapa kali dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"T-tunggu kalian—" Minato berujar panik, ingin berdiri tapi susah lantaran Fugaku tetap menahannya.

Meski begitu Kurama langsung menarik Itachi dan Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto, "A-ayo pergi, Chi/Suke!" Ujar mereka berdua keras.

Sasuke ber-'hn' ria, dan Itachi hanya melempar senyuman penuh arti pada ayahnya dan berkata;

"Silahkan dilanjuti, Tou-sama, Minato Ji-san."

Minato menatap kepergian keempat pemuda itu dengan raut yang susah diartikan, lalu menolehkan kepala ke Fugaku yang masih setia tersenyum padanya, makin membuat Minato salah tingkah. "_M-mou _Fugaku-san! Lihat mereka jadi begini, kan!" Rajuknya malu.

Berakhir dengan Minato menceramahi Fugaku yang mendengarkan dengan khidmat—hanya ingin mendengar suara lembut Minato menjadi panik dan gugup sebenarnya, sedangkan Fugaku sendiri senantiasa menatap wajah Minato yang menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi dari malu, cemas, suram, dan lainnya.

"Fugaku-san! Fugaku-san mendengarkan tidak?" seruan Minato membuat Fugaku tersadar.

"Iya, iya," balas Fugaku, "aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu."

Minato memiringkan kepala bingung, "Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau margamu nanti juga diubah menjadi Uchiha?"

_Blush!_

"FUGAKU-SAN!"

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian meninggalkan review!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**

* * *

**Omake**

**.**

Kurama dan Naruto menutup pintu dapur dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah, tidak menyangka akan melihat kejadian seperti itu menimpa ayah mereka dan ayah kekasih mereka yang kini malah saling cengar-cengir sendiri.

"K-Kyuu-nii apa kita nanti dapat papa baru?" tanya Naruto agak salah tingkah.

"E-entahlah, Naru," jawab Kurama menggeleng, tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan adiknya.

Itachi tertawa kecil, mengacak surai oranye Kurama gemas, "Kita nanti kalau menikah, Tou-sama bakal menjadi ayahmu, Kurama."

Sasuke menimpali, "Ya, benar sekali. Setelah menikah Tou-sama akan jadi papamu, Dobe, sedangkan Minato Ji-san akan jadi papaku," dia berujar seraya tersenyum tipis pada Naruto yang mengangguk mengerti dengan raut polos di wajah manisnya.

Pemuda yang juga bersurai pirang jabrik itu pun menjawab, "Kuharap Fuga Ji-san jadi papaku dengan segera, kalau begitu!"

"Tapi kau masih berumur 18 tahun untuk menikah, Naru," balas Itachi agak _sweatdrop. _

"Tidak, tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "maksudku, Fuga Ji-san akan menikah dengan Tou-chan, 'kan nanti? Jadi Fuga Ji-san akan jadi papaku!"

Ketiga orang itu _speechless _mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Kurama menghela, "Yah, ada kemungkinan itu akan terjadi."

"Jadi kau merestukan ayah kita, rubah?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat alis bingung, langsung dibalas jitakan terlebih dahulu oleh Kurama yang kemudian mengabaikan protesan Sasuke.

"Tentu, dasar pantat ayam!" Ujar Kurama, "lagipula, apa Uchiha hanya tertarik pada Namikaze saja, apa? Semua anggota Namikaze diembat," gerutunya pelan.

Itachi pun membalas, "Yang penting kau mencintaiku, bukan begitu Kurama?"

Pipi Kurama bersemu merah mendengarnya, "A-APA SIH DASAR KERIPUT!" Itachi tertawa pelan melihat sifat malu-malu rubah Kurama.

"Aku bingung kenapa kakakmu bisa _tsun _akut seperti itu," gumam Sasuke tak habis pikir, Naruto hanya nyengir dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

**.**

**Owari**


End file.
